<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluff in the time of Corona by Chie (Chierafied)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248372">Fluff in the time of Corona</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie'>Chie (Chierafied)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader Prompts SK [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we all need fluff right now. A collection of short SessKag drabbles as requested by my readers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader Prompts SK [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/881838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fics in the Time of Coronavirus, SessKag Fluff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prompt 10: “Can you stay the night?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In order to distract ourselves, maybe even cheer us up in the light of the current situation, I came up with this <a href="https://chierafied.tumblr.com/post/613215927283138561/drabble-prompt-list">Prompt List</a> on Tumblr and opened up for reader prompts.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Jaf 😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was clear he had been seeking out her company. These days, when he visited the village, he would spend much more time with her than he did with Rin, even if looking after his ward had been the initial reason for his visits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, though, it had become a regular affair for him to come knocking at her door and for her to serve him a cup of tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, the tea was long gone. Outside, the sun was slowly making its descent. Sesshoumaru was sitting beside her, his large body radiating warmth that was beckoning her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Kagome realised that she didn’t want him to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nervousness bubbled in her chest, and she peered up at him from under her lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although they had grown very comfortable in each other’s company, although they have enjoyed many lengthy conversations, although they had been meeting daily this past week alone…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that had been done in companionship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line she was about to cross with her simple request had remained intact until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew in a breath and turned towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you stay the night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His golden eyes flashed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out; one slender, hooked finger tilting up her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he replied, his voice a deep rumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he leaned close and claimed her lips in a soft kiss, promising a new beginning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prompt 7: “So you’re the one my mother has been raving about.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Since his teenage years, Sesshoumaru had never been overly close with his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when over the centuries the youkai population dwindled, the daiyoukai that remained closed ranks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And since the advent of the 21st century and the various infuriating technological advantages – which his mother had embraced with an unfortunate enthusiasm – Sesshoumaru now found himself in exhaustingly regular contact with his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As of late, her favourite topic was the exhibition the Kyoto National Museum was preparing, and which would feature artefacts from his mother’s extensive and well-cared for collection. She seemed to have especially taken a shining to one of the museum’s educators, who’d actually gone to pay his mother a visit to learn more of the history of the artefacts to better plan the tour for the special exhibition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, naturally as was her habit, his mother involved him in the ordeal. She decided she wanted an impartial opinion on the exhibition and commandeered Sesshoumaru to attend a test tour guided personally by her new favourite person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she texted Sesshoumaru the time he should come to meet the museum’s educator in the museum lobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru arrived promptly and was glad to see he was expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He already had his hand proffered in a greeting and dryly told the woman “So you’re the one my mother has been raving about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was when his brain finally registered all the signals his senses were screaming at him about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wide blue eyes, the shocked, pale composure, the trembling hand covering the mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The all too familiar scent lingering in the air, the faintest whiff of unmistakable cold purity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment he simply stood there, staring at the miko in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, with a trembling sob, she rushed into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru drew in a quivering breath, inhaling her sweet scent, and held her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagome.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prompt 15: “Wait, you were serious about that?!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Trolly. 💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He appeared into her doorway, unexpected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood there, his face impassive and regaling her with a long, steady stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just when she was about to ask what she could do for him, he made his proposition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome stared at him. Blinked. Stared some more. The first peals of laughter burst out soon after, then she was doubling over, clutching at her stomach, tears springing into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as her mirth finally stuttered down, Sesshoumaru was still gazing at her with that very same look, only now his brows were furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome paused mid-giggle as the realisation dawned on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you were serious about that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This Sesshoumaru would never jest in matters such as these,” he replied stiffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the faintest blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Kagome stammered, her own face heating in response. “I didn’t think – It’s just, you.. and me – Ummm….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw and bowed his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. I am sorry for intruding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome didn’t even realise she was moving before she was standing there, clutching at the sleeve of his kimono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say no,” she told him quickly, before gathering her nerve and raising on tip-toe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips brushed over his in a shy kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a gasp of surprise, but recovered quickly – just a moment later he was kissing her back in earnest, his clawed fingers tangled in her hair, his hand splayed against the small of her back to press her closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling back, his golden eyes were aglow, his gaze searing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the corners of his lips tipped up into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, my miko, that this is only the beginning.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prompt 3: “Ssshhh, you’ll wake the baby!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Ae 😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagome woke up and groggily felt the futon next to hers, finding it empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep had been in a short supply as of late and it took a moment for her brain to fathom what it meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up, pushed hair out from her face and did a long, languid stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stifled a yawn and got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding the rooms empty, she next set to search the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had it not been for the low humming, she might have not found her husband at all, propped as he was against a trunk of a tree, shielded from her haze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are,” she called out, coming around the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” was her husband’s immediate reply. “You’ll wake the baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hooded golden gaze flicked to her, the corners of his lips turned up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled back, her heart filing at the sight of her infant daughter, peacefully asleep in Sesshoumaru’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat on the grass next to them, leaned her head against Sesshoumaru’s shoulder as she gazed down at their daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now how did you manage that?” she whispered. “She was fussy all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suspect she wore herself down,” he whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is beautiful, isn’t she,” Kagome said, reaching to run her finger down the tiny sole of the baby’s tiny foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is a miracle,” he replied, his voice full of emotion. “As is her mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sesshoumaru leaned down to brush a sweet, soft kiss against her lips, Kagome decided she had found her happily ever after.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Prompt 1: “I wasn’t sure what you liked so I got you a bit of everything.” + Prompt Q) Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For dearest rev 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ripple of </span>
  <em>
    <span>youki</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the air sent a shiver down Kagome’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up, nervously picking at the picnic blanket she’d laid out near the Bone Eater’s Well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure what you liked,” she told the approaching daiyoukai, “so I got you a bit of everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His golden gaze swept at the various foods carefully set on the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his seat on the empty spot she’d left out for him, then reached to clasp her hand in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome blushed as he pressed a kiss on the back of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes locked with hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure anything you have prepared for us to eat is more than adequate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome was glad she was sitting down, for she would surely have gone weak in the knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart was beating so loudly in her chest she was sure Sesshoumaru could hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only started calming down a little, when Sesshoumaru complimented the </span>
  <em>
    <span>onigiri</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Kagome’s nervous babble smoothed out into a pleasant flow of conversation. Sesshoumaru was surprisingly inquisitive and appeared genuinely interested in her answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the remainder of the picnic, Kagome was quite enjoying both herself and Sesshoumaru’s attentive company. Until it was time for the dessert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome had got a bowl of cherries since they were just in season and were one of the treats she enjoyed here in the Feudal Era where chocolate was scarce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was not at all prepared, however, for Sesshoumaru to carefully select a cherry, hold it between two clawed fingers and then offer it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome’s heart was right back to pounding a dizzying staccato in her chest when the fruit pressed gently against her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face felt warm as she accepted it, the cherry tasting sweeter than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru’s eyes were hooded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome almost forgot how to swallow, when Sesshoumaru ran his thumb across her lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she managed not to choke, even as her stomach was erupting with butterflies. When she discreetly spat out the pit to the handkerchief, her bottom lip was still warm and tingling from Sesshoumaru’s earlier touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just a little surreal to think she was out on a date with Sesshoumaru, after everything that had happened between them…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She met his eyes, offered him a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...But if this was how the first date was progressing, she couldn’t wait for the ones that would follow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Prompt 22: "Only you." + Prompt C) Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Purity! 😘</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The movie night was their tradition, how they had spent their Saturday evenings together. They had started back when they first began dating, and continued without a fail even now, a year into their marriage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, they would venture out to see a movie at the theatre, sit in the darkness next to one another, their hands clasped together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But more often, they stayed at home, comfortably curled up on their couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took turns picking the movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru often chose thrillers or psychological movies; he preferred things that would challenge him and make him think. Kagome was partial to dramas and comedies and romantic movies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This week had been Kagome’s turn to pick, so they were now watching a romantic comedy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru had never told Kagome this, but he actually looked more forward to the nights she picked the movie than he did – even if her selections weren’t in his preferred genres, he found these movie nights much more enjoyable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he also liked it when Kagome, nervous at whatever thriller he had picked would cling to his arm for support, he much preferred the more relaxed mood of the nights of Kagome’s movies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For example, Kagome was currently lying half in his lap, cradling a bowl of popcorn to her and raptly staring at the movie that was playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru was idly running his hand through her hair and spent as much time simply watching Kagome’s face than he did the movie. She was always expressive, but the way she was simply absorbed in the story unfurling on the screen, living through each scene, never failed to fascinate him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several times, he had seen her moved to tears by a movie and each time the depth of her empathy humbled him, made him love her more than he already did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The movie ended and Kagome sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned in his lap so she could meet his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that was lovely! What do you think, Sesshoumaru?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His response was the cradle her cheek, meet her inquisitive gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Kagome,” he told her. “Only you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Prompt 12: “Please pretend to be my boyfriend/girlfriend for the next 5 minutes.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Susie! 💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru had delivered Rin her new kimono, quizzed her on how she was progressing under the old miko’s tutelage, and seen to that his ward was content and doing well in Edo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to leave the human village, when the halfbreed’s miko – the halfbreed’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>former</span>
  </em>
  <span> miko – stepped into his path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reeked of panic and desperation, and to his utter surprise grabbed his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru was staring at the small hand holding his sleeve, scarcely believing her audacity – and then she spoke in a pleading, hurried whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please pretend to be my boyfriend for the next five minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru’s eyebrow rose at this highly irregular behaviour, and was about to ask the miko to explain herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he smelled the wolf and suddenly the miko’s odd behaviour made perfect sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that the miko and Inuyasha had parted their ways, the wolf prince had apparently decided to resume his courting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the wolf was there, grinning from ear to ear and moving forward, obviously intending to clasp the miko’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a step back, colliding against Sesshoumaru’s unmoving form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru made his decision on a split second whim, curling his arm protectively around the miko and cradling her closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would think twice,” he told the wolf, his silky smooth voice tinted with pure menace, “before laying a finger on my intended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf prince stopped, his hand still extended, his jaw dropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he sputtered. “Kagome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Kouga,” the miko greeted him, her voice strained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this true? Did you really promise yourself to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” the wolf demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm…” the miko hesitated, squirming in discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru had no such compunctions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you accusing this Sesshoumaru of being deceitful?” he asked, glaring at the wolf demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a good measure, he set his free hand possessively on the miko’s hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf prince had the grace to blush. He looked away from them and for a moment the silence hung heavy above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, with a final glance at them, the wolf prince bowed his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you are happy,” he told the miko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she replied softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The miko sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru rubbed a slow, contemplative circle on her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sesshoumaru?” the miko said after a while. “You can let go of me now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnnn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her for a few more lingering seconds before releasing her from his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The miko immediately stepped away from him and turned to him, a bright blush colouring her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for helping me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru inclined his head, then brushed past her and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would appear that he had much to consider, concerning Kagome.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Prompt 16: "I'm pregnant."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was during those long, quiet hours between night and morning when the realisation finally dawned on Kagome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she lay there, tired but unable to sleep, feeling vaguely queasy to her stomach, all the pieces suddenly fell into place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she saw all those little things over the past few weeks she had hardly paid much attention to as a part of a larger pattern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at the ceiling in awe and did some elementary math to try and confirm her suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even so, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the darkness, a bright smile lit up Kagome’s face. Her heart swelled in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a long moment, she simply soaked in the silent knowledge, letting it settle over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she turned, propped herself onto her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru looked peaceful in his sleep, but Kagome felt close to bursting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed his shoulder, gave him a small shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The golden eyes snapped open, their gaze steady and clear from sleep as he stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it,” he asked in a quiet murmur. He wound his arm around her and pulled her close. His hand rubbed a slow circle on her upper back. “Bad dreams? Trouble sleeping?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome shook her head, smiling at him. She laid her hand on his chest and leaned closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru blinked. His hand stilled against her back, his nostrils flared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his eyes that same awe that had been building inside Kagome now dawned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crushed her against his chest, buried his face in her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arms trembled around her, his heart beat loudly against hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Kagome’s smile was wider than ever, as she leaned to brush a kiss between his collarbones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Prompt A) Flower Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Lee 💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshoumaru sat in the shadow of a tree, his back propped up against the rough bark. His gaze was sharp and intent on his ward.</p><p>She was a woman grown now, yet she still saw in a field of flowers, weaving several of the colourful blooms together in a crown – the same innocent past time she had enjoyed since childhood.</p><p>These days, with her growing in the human village among her own kind, he spent much less time with her than he had in those days.</p><p>So having an entire day in her company now was a rare pleasure, made even more appealing by the fact that his ward’s very actions showed that no matter how much and fast she had grown these past years, she was still the same little girl he had once taken under his protection.</p><p>Once Rin was finished with her flower crown, she walked over to Sesshoumaru, crouched down before him and set it on his head with a giggle.</p><p>Sesshoumaru raised one imperious eyebrow at her but offered no comment. If such things amused her, he did not mind, and gifts should never be denied or rebuked.</p><p>“We should do something for Kagome-sama,” Rin said, now thoughtful.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Just to cheer her up. I think she’s a little lonely. She hasn’t said anything, of course – she wouldn’t. But she left her home to come here and be with Inuyasha and now… Well, they’re still friends but it isn’t the same thing, is it?” Rin frowned. “I just want to do something for her.”</p><p>“You could take some of these flowers for her. And I am certain your company alone will be of great solace,” Sesshoumaru replied.</p><p>Rin flashed him a bright grin.</p><p>Even with several days passing since then, his ward’s words seemed to have stuck in Sesshoumaru’s mind. When he’d returned to the village with Rin, watched the girl rush over to the miko to offer her the bouquet of wildflowers, Sesshoumaru had studied her.</p><p>And he had come to the conclusion that perhaps Rin had been right. The smile on the miko’s face that day had been as warm as always – but something was absent from the blue depths of her eyes that Sesshoumaru found most disquieting.</p><p>The memory of that sight lingered, intertwined with Rin’s statement of wanting to do something to cheer up the miko.  </p><p>And as Sesshoumaru was walking through a field of wildflowers, an idea took hold.</p><p>He followed his nose, found her sitting on the lip of the old dried-up well. The air in the clearing was heavy with her sadness and longing.</p><p>She noticed his arrival, tried to muster a smile even though Sesshoumaru was fairly sure that the bright sheen in her blue eyes were the glimmers of tears.</p><p>And more damning yet, she offered no greeting. This talkative creature had no words to her.</p><p>Her eyes widened when Sesshoumaru knelt beside her.</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat as he gently placed his meticulously crafted offering on top of her raven hair.</p><p>And when he brushed his thumb down his cheek on a whim, finally she gifted him with a true smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Prompt 12: “Please pretend to be my boyfriend/girlfriend for the next 5 minutes.” + Prompt P) Celebrity Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagome sipped at the champagne, feeling ill at ease. She was sure that even in her nicest dress she stuck out like a sore thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was she doing here, anyway? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A humble veterinarian at a famous actress' birthday party, simply because she had saved Rin Morikawa's precious poodle?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For goodness sake, she was sure she'd glimpsed the esteemed veteran actress Kaede Yamada earlier!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huddled near a wall, sipping her champagne, Kagome tried to be as invisible as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But apparently, she hadn't been invisible enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't see him approach, as she was too busy gawking because holy crap that was Kouga Ozaki flirting with Sango Nakamura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only when a strong arm suddenly wound around her waist did Kagome realise she was no longer alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stiffened at such an outrageous intrusion and glanced to the side to see who had been so bold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And stared. Blushed. Her heart must have stopped a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the tall man standing beside her, his arm still casually around her waist was the same man who had starred in countless of Kagome’s teenage daydreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her biggest celebrity crush of all time, actor Sesshoumaru Nishitani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for being so forward,” he intoned, his deep voice soft, sending a shiver down Kagome’s spine. “If it’s not too inconvenient for you, could you please pretend to be my girlfriend for the next five minutes or so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… what?” Kagome replied. She thought she’d grown out of her daydreaming predilections but this right now had the definite surreal atmosphere to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just couldn’t be happening for real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a person who is quite insistent in their pursuit of me and I didn’t know they’d been invited to this party until just a moment ago. So please, can you help me discourage her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome almost didn’t hear the explanation; it was so easy to get lost in those warm golden eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, sure,” she said. “I’d be happy to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Man, this was one good daydream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he murmured, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “I’ll make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome didn’t tell him there was nothing to make up for – being held close by her idol was a dream come true in itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m being rude, I didn’t even introduce myself. Sesshoumaru Nishitani.” he inclined his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sure are, Kagome thought, still a little starstruck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome Higurashi,” she said, offering him a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know Rin?” he asked next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, well, that…” Kagome’s cheeks flushed. “I don’t, really. She’s my customer. I mean her dog is. I’m a vet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was kind enough not to comment on how incoherent her nervous babble was and seemed genuinely interested to know more of her profession, as he went on to ask her several more questions about her work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little by little, as they chatted, Kagome started to relax and feel comfortable in his company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he asked if she’d like to dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome was pretty sure that five minutes had passed a long time ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doubted there was much need to pretend any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she didn’t and said yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the hand he offered to her and smiled up at him before following him out onto the dance floor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Prompt 19: "Come here."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Myth who is an absolute sweetheart 😘💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagome's panicked breaths were coming out in painfully shallow gulps. She kept clawing at the bottom of the well but there was only dirt there, packing under her fingernails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The portal was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The well was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huge sob welled in Kagome's chest, it bubbled up her throat but when she opened her mouth what came out was a scream of anguish and loss and heartbreak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome sat up, the scream still on her lips. Her glassy eyes couldn't make sense of anything in the darkness as her chest heaved for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there was a warm, large hand on her shoulder, pulling her down onto the futon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strong arm wound around her, bringing her snugly against a broad, bare chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am here," a deep voice murmured into her hair. Warm, firm lips brushed a soft kiss on her forehead. "It was just a dream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome's breathing evened and she relaxed against him, raising her gaze to meet the golden eyes glowing softly in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her trembling lips against his throat, splayed her hands on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same nightmare?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she replied, her voice hoarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her gaze, his hand gently caressing her back. “I promise to you, Kagome – whenever you may wake up from that dream, I shall be there beside you. To remind you of the difference between dreams and reality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart beat steady under her palm, even as Kagome’s own heart swelled in her chest, flooded with warmth and love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She claimed Sesshoumaru’s lips in a deep kiss into which she poured all those feelings. He responded in kind, matching her perfectly as she always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the last lingering traces of her nightmares faded away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he pressed close, as she slid her leg over his hip, Kagome became rooted in reality.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Prompt 2: "It's going to be all right."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the dearest sweetest VS! 💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The realisation was slow in coming and had completely crept upon him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru suspected that was because he was loath to reveal any sort of weakness – even to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when it finally arrived, it hit him like a bolt of lightning from a bright blue sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting outside the old miko’s hut, watching the young woman his little Rin had become smiling, chatting and laughing with the young miko as they were dyeing fabric together a heavy, sickly ache suddenly bloomed deep in the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin was settled here, in the Edo. She was nearly grown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t need him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And on the heels of that painful understanding, others followed: his days were an endless stream of idle nothingness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He served no purpose. He had no aim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had gained his revenge on the spider hanyou, on the quest for which he had ultimately given up on his goal of gaining Tessaiga for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had given up on his path of supreme conquest and since then he had not chosen a new path to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Years now, he had wasted… And he could not see a path ahead that he should take on, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was he living for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was his purpose?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, a sweet voice broke him out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Full of kindness and caring, that feminine voice spoke the fateful words: “It’s going to be all right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sesshoumaru immediately believed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, the silent storm that had started to rage inside him calmed. The sick ache in his stomach eased, the howling in his mind was soothed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up, his golden eyes piercing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been the miko who had spoken up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome, offering comfort to Rin, who’d been worried about making a mistake and ruining the fabric they were working on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even not addressed to him, with such simple words she had given him an immeasurable sense of comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new idea began to take shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he could see a path. A goal. A purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slow smile spread on Sesshoumaru’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drew himself up and walked over to the two women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome’s reassuring speech halted in surprise when Sesshoumaru crouched in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think,” he drawled, reaching to run his clawed fingers down the side of her face in a tentative caress, “that this is going to be very interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as the miko’s soft, warm skin flushed beneath his touch, he knew that he was right.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Prompt L: Blanket Cocoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the sweetest Stormie 💙💙💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eimi had been having a bad day and, consequently, so had Kagome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimi had been cranky and contrary all day, at each turn trying her mother's waning patience and stirring the slumbering temper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So before the hard-won hold could slip and Kagome would snap, she drew in a deep breath and sat down with her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eimi? Could mom talk with you a little while?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl's little triangle ears twitched and she shrugged her shoulders without meeting Kagome's eye. Her focus was on the doll she was playing with, a gift she’d got from Rin for her birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem to be in a bad mood today. Is everything alright?" Kagome asked, keeping her voice soft and gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimi shrugged again and mumbled: "Today's stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Patience</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kagome reminded herself. "Why do you think today's stupid?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno. It just is." Eimi glanced up quickly, then went back to fiddling with the doll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please tell me how you are feeling. I want to help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimi kept silent and petted the doll's hair. Then, after a while, she sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel sad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sweetheart." Kagome gathered her daughter in her arms. She held Eimi close and pressed her cheek against the silky dark hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you feeling sad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time when Eimi spoke, there was a definite wobble in her voice. "I miss auntie Rin and uncle Shippou."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, sweet girl, me too,” Kagome sighed, hugging her daughter. She kissed her on the top of her head and just held her for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I do when I feel sad?” Kagome asked after a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cry?” Eimi suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That too,” Kagome said with a little laugh. “When I feel bad I like to get a blanket and wrap it around myself like a cocoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That way, I feel safe and warm and can hide from the world a little bit. And rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice,” Eimi said. “Can we go find a blanket?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we can get something even better than that. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome helped her daughter to her feet and took her hand. Then, she focused on the mating bond thrumming in her chest in time with the beat of her heart – and felt a responding throb at a distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad’s outside,” she told Eimi. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair of them found Sesshoumaru out in the garden. He had both boys with her, and Kagome couldn’t help but to smile at the sight of all three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru and their oldest son were wielding wooden swords and they were fully engrossed in what – knowing Sesshoumaru – was probably part a swordsmanship lesson and part a playfight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Sesshoumaru was balancing their youngest on his hip skewed it more towards play than a lesson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kagome and Eimi approached, Sesshoumaru turned around, golden eyes flashing with warmth as they met Kagome’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eimi and I are going to make a blanket cocoon so we came to get supplies,” she told her mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed?” he asked, his eyebrow quirking, a corner of his lips turning up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Please hand the mokomoko over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru laughed and passed his sword to Eimi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome came to help and bent to smack a quick kiss on her youngest son’s cheek as she passed him by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, she had the mokomoko wrapped around her shoulders and falling the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimi was giggling now and gave her father the sword back so she could pick up one of the trailing ends of the enormous white fluff and help her mother carry it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really suits you,” Sesshoumaru drawled, his eyes bright with amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eldest son was holding a hand in front of his mouth but still unable to contain the snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you boys to it,” Kagome replied airily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Eimi made their way back inside. They set out a futon at a quiet corner and wrapped the mokomoko around them in a warm and soft cocoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they told stories and sang together until the smile was back on Eimi’s sweet face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right, mommy,” Eimi said, leaning against Kagome’s shoulder. “A blanket cocoon really helps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear that, sweetie.” Kagome kissed Eimi’s forehead. “And I know something else that might help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think tomorrow, you and I could write a letter to auntie Rin and uncle Shippou together. And tell them we miss them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eimi threw her arms around Kagome’s neck and hugged her tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d really like that. Thank you, mommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, darling,” Kagome said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart was full of happiness, and along the mating bond came a responding wave of love that made her smile all the brighter.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Prompt 9: "May I have this dance?" + G) Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From the moment he had laid his eyes on the miko, his instincts had roared to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart had clenched in his chest, his soul had cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sesshoumaru couldn’t fathom it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he knew what all such reactions </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> – but the notion was absurd and utterly impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mate of his very soul </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had rejected it, even when the miko had pulled out his father’s sword, proving her worth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been fighting it since, every step of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching the miko travel with his half-brother, gathering their mismatched group together. Watching her find her footing, perfect her aim. Watching her rise up time and time again, ready for battle, brave and defiant. Watching her strength grow. Watching her heart break, little by little, piece by piece. Watching her stay by her friends’ side, unwavering in her loyalty nevertheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching, always watching, and constantly fighting, even though the longer Sesshoumaru watched the harder the struggle became.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart ached, his soul yearned and his instincts sang with pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until that final encounter with the spider hanyou – when Sesshoumaru stood over the miko, having once again protected her – when he realised his battle was lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the furious war he had waged against himself, tooth and nail, this frail young human woman had gained his respect, his heart, his everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, when he had finally succumbed to his fate, the miko had succumbed to her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spider hanyou had been defeated. The Shikon jewel’s tainting presence excised from this world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The miko had gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru had always been prone to wander, but he grew even more restless after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some time, his little girl Rin helped to root him, but as she grew and needed him less and less, he wandered further away, for longer periods at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Rin passed and the scope of his native islands started feeling too confining, Sesshoumaru moved onto the continent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He travelled the world for the next several centuries. So many places he had seen and visited, never able to stay still for long in any of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And never able to find again what his soul was still searching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The street was alive with the summer festival, full of people and colour and music. Scents warred in the air, coming both from the crowd of people, some of whom were dancing in the street and from the various items of food from the many vendors’ stalls, creating one huge cacophony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru welcomed it since it allowed him to lose himself the chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until one particular scent, achingly familiar, teased his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head snapped up, his soul howled in pursuit as he immediately set on the trail left snaking in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found her, standing to the side in a pink floral yukata, looking lovelier than he’d ever seen her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was watching the crowd, oblivious to his approach until he was standing by her shoulder, taking her hand in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up then, her blue eyes widening, her lips moving, soundlessly forming the syllables of his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her hand as if it was a tether and now that he finally had it in his grasp he was never going to let it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a lot talking to be done, he knew. He saw the questions flickering in her surprised eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But talk could wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, there was something else he needed from the miko – to be able to finally hold her in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he bent over her hand in a perfect bow, and the first words he murmured to her in centuries where not a greeting but a plea: “May I have this dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The confusion was fading now, and those blue eyes were starting the gleam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was unsure if the unshed tears were a good sign or a bad one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, the miko’s hand clenched around his and she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru pulled her to him, his heart roaring in triumph.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Prompt K: Star-gazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagome loved looking at the stars. She’d never get tired of watching them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something peaceful and comforting about them. And something a little magical in seeing the vast night sky spread open above her, with the millions of stars twinkling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She supposed it was because those same stars were shining on her mother, her brother and her grandpa, 500 years in the future – even if the stars themselves were a rare sight in the light-polluted Tokyo skies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when a wave of melancholia hit that night and sleep refused to come, Kagome slid out from under her blankets, shrugged on a <em>kosode</em> and dug out the bottle of </span>
  <em>
    <span>sake</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’d stolen from Miroku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just a moment later, she was sitting at the root of Inuyasha’s tree, looking at the starry sky spreading over the canopy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome broke the seal on the bottle, took a long sip of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sake</span>
  </em>
  <span> and let herself wallow a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d settled into her new life in the feudal era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Inuyasha had been together for a while but then had gone their separate ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d always love him, even though she now knew they were better off as friends than romantic partners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But every now and then, she’d feel lonely. And home-sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at the clear night sky, then took another sip of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sake</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stars were a comforting company to keep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they weren’t the only company she’d have that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pale like a ghost in the dark of the night, and just as silent, he appeared on the opposite end of the clearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome wasn’t surprised to see him, or feel the dark </span>
  <em>
    <span>youki</span>
  </em>
  <span> dance across her skin in a cool caress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time Sesshoumaru had decided to join her in some night time star-gazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a seat beside her, and she could feel the weight of his stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are out late again, miko,” Sesshoumaru intoned after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome shrugged and took another sip. “Couldn’t sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept her gaze upon the star-speckled sky but would have bet her whole remaining bottle of </span>
  <em>
    <span>sake</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he was arching his eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you brought alcohol,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s that kind of a night,” she replied, swallowing a sigh as she put down the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds dire," Sesshoumaru commented, his voice grave. "Are you all right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wry smile twisted Kagome's lips and she snuck a quick glance at him. "Of course. Aren't I always?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No one is all right all the time. And you and I, miko, we have one thing in common."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We do?" Kagome's curiosity piqued. "What's that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We prefer to hide our pain from others."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, Kagome found herself looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes as the soft gold of his gaze fixed on her in an intense study.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shall ask you once again: are you all right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounded serious, seemed earnest. And the concern she saw etched on his features was unmistakable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something inside Kagome unfurled and softened, and this time, the small smile rising to her lips was genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be all right tomorrow," she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Truly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulsively, Kagome laid her hand on his chest, resting it against the cool metal of his armour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise," she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, Sesshoumaru's large, warm hand rose to cover hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The surprise turned to shock when he gently grasped it, turned it over and brought it to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss he pressed in the palm of her hand was soft and sweet and wholly unexpected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome's breath caught. Her heart was racing in her chest. </span>
  <span>She was trapped by the glowing golden gaze, watching, fretting, anticipating as Sesshoumaru slowly leaned over and closed their distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fluttered shut when his lips firmly settled on hers, drawing her into a dizzying, lingering kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A promise of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the time, the stars and everything else faded away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Free Prompt: Kagome is cursed to be a wolf and Sesshoumaru finds her as he's leading a tour group around as a forest ranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt sent by Tilayha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru peered at the canopy of the vast forest stretching above him. The crisp wind made the leaves stir, filled the air with their soft whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d be turning soon, he could tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with the autumn colours, the busiest season of the year would follow, and the national park would fill with hikers and campers and tourists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru was going over the trails, making sure everything was ready and in a prime condition before all the people would come trampling everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d make himself scarce once that would happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d become a park ranger so he could get away from people and the infernal cities they’d built. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, except for the children. Holding group activities for children and teaching them to respect nature was something he could tolerate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strange odour made Sesshoumaru scrunch up his nose. A rustle in the underbrush made him halt his steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And from the shadows of the forest, a canine form slunk forward, stepping into Sesshoumaru’s path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew right away this was no natural animal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First of all, Japanese wolves had been extinct for close to a century.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clearly no youkai wolf either, although it did absolutely reek of magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf whined. Its – her, Sesshoumaru corrected himself – head was hanging low and her tail almost tucked between her legs as she took a couple of tentative steps towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of the magic permeating the air around the wolf, Sesshoumaru didn’t realise who it – she – was until he met the blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the other more subtle scent hanging about her hit his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then barked a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sank into a crouch, bringing himself to a level with the human-turned-animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it that you always find yourself in such predicaments, miko?” he drawled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The furry head lifted. The tail gave out a small wag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can tell it is you,” Sesshoumaru told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wagged her tail at him in earnest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I confess I did not think our paths would cross again – let alone in a manner like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The miko huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru smiled. Genuine amusement bubbled in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For so many years now, Sesshoumaru had been existing. Feeling alone and alien in this world he barely recognised – a world that had been changing in a dizzying and ever-increasing speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But apparently all it took was stumbling into the miko, since not even five minutes later he was feeling more alive than he had in ages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru reached out and smoothed his hand over the sleek fur between her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems that I have missed you, miko."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ears twitched and she leaned into the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru shook his head fondly at her and gave the miko a few more pats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then, we need to try and find a way to fix this, don't we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The miko gave a short yip of agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru laughed, gave one last scratch behind the miko's ear and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come with me then, Kagome."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Prompt 14: "I'm not going anywhere" + Prompt N) Smitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so my hand slipped and this isn't really fluff even if you squint but have some hurt/comfort anyway.</p><p>....And pls go listen to <i>Broken</i> by Lifehouse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The all-too-familiar </span>
  <em>
    <span>youki</span>
  </em>
  <span> coiled around Kagome, enveloping her tightly before the train stopped moving; before they even announced the station Kagome would get off on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the train did pull to halt he was standing there on the platform, waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he had been doing every day since their paths had crossed once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome stepped off the train, offering him a smile in greeting. When she reached him, Sesshoumaru immediately took her hand in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always, the grip was gentle but firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unrelenting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome swallowed a sigh as he slowed his steps to match hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More than anything, she wanted to enjoy it, this simple pleasure of walking home from the station together with Sesshoumaru, hand in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her heart was aching for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She, too, had suffered from their separation. When the well had closed, her heart had been broken and it had been agony trying to settle back into her own life and trying to go on without him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her pain had only dragged on for five years, not five hundred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome couldn’t imagine how much Sesshoumaru had suffered, even though by the time the well closed their relationship was barely in the very early giddy and tentative stages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kagome could venture a guess or two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because it was clear to her that Sesshoumaru still bore the scars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept wrapping his </span>
  <em>
    <span>youki</span>
  </em>
  <span> around her every chance he got. He barely let her out of his sight and would walk her to the train station in the mornings and be there waiting for her when she came back in the afternoon. The hand holding too was just further proof, because every chance he got he would be touching her, as if to reassure himself she was still there. He didn’t sleep much and when he did he often had nightmares. And she herself had woken up more than once to find him watching her sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome couldn’t let it go on like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt her too much to see him so haunted still, even though they’d found each other again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when they got home and shut their front door against the world, Kagome kicked off her shoes and dragged Sesshoumaru to the living room by the hand he was still clinging to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please sit,” she told him in a tone that brooked no protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quirked his eyebrow at her but readily obliged – although he did pull Kagome beside him to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was just as well, Kagome decided with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She climbed into his lap and cupped his cheeks, looking him in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is something I need to say and you are going to listen, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak your mind, miko,” he said, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere,” Kagome told him, her voice firm, her eyes grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That small smile vanished and beneath her, Sesshoumaru stilled. She could actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> his spine stiffening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere,” Kagome repeated. Tears pricked in her eyes and damnit she didn’t want to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an entire war of emotion waged in the depths of his golden eyes. He was holding her so tight his claws were actually pricking Kagome’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned in to rest her forehead against his and closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The well is shut and the jewel is gone. And we’re both here and now.” There was a lump in her throat, making it hard to swallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of her fingertips, still resting against Sesshoumaru’s cheek, caught a tear that had silently slid down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere,” she said one last time, in a soft whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shoulders shook. His arms clamped tighter around her. More of her fingertips were getting wet now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his lips crashed against hers. She could taste his desperation in that frantic kiss and she relaxed against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him back, eager to offer proof beyond the words she’d spoken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hurt he’d tried so hard to conceal was finally out there, in the open. She’d coaxed it out. And with that, the healing could begin at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if it would take the rest of her life, Kagome resolved that she would prove to Sesshoumaru, day after day, that she’d meant what she’d said. It might take him a while yet to really believe her… but she’d be there every step of the way, to convince him that she would stay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>